Saat Akashi Menggombal
by Y2 and K
Summary: Saat Akashi menggombal dengan alay dan tidak elit. Para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi pun akan memulai perang mereka -kembali-. Dan saat itu pula Kiseki yang lain (kecuali Kuroko) akan mencari uang. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Saat Akashi menggombal Y2 and K**

**.**

**Ranting : K  
**

**Genre : Humor & Romance**

**Pair : AkaKuro**

**Warning : Absurd, -mungkin- typo(s), -mungkin- OOC, pliss pokoknya ini absurd pakai banget.**

**Summary : Saat Akashi menggombal dengan alay dan tidak elit. Para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi pun akan memulai perang mereka -kembali-. Dan saat itu pula Kiseki yang lain (kecuali Kuroko) akan mencari uang.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, minna-san ^^  
**

* * *

**Saat Akashi menggombal  
**

.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, bunga mawar bermekaran, terlihat sebuah istana-.. *salah naskah* Pada suatu siang yang cerah di musim semi, kita bisa melihat pelangi dari atap -ralat- maksud saya kita bisa melihat _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang makan siang bersama di atap SMP Teikou.

"Aominecchi! Kembalikan udang gorengku-_ssu_!" Protes si model cengeng (_hidoi_-_ssu_!) alias Kise Ryouta.

"Bekalku sudah habis dan aku masih lapar, jangan pelit-pelit dong, Kise" Jawab sang pelaku pencurian udang, Aomine Daiki.

"Kalian berdua berisik-_nanodayo_" Sindir Midorima, si _megane tsundere _tercinta(?).

"Kraus kraus nyem nyem nyem" Si Titan ungu, Murasakibara, terus mengunyah _snack_-_snack_nya yang tidak pernah habis itu.

Dimana sang kapten _yandere_ dan sang _phantom_? Mereka makan dengan tenang walaupun sang kapten a.k.a Akashi merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik teman-temannya yang merusak suasana romantisnya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, yang berstatus sebagai pacar Akashi.

Dan saat itulah sebuah ide nista melintas di kepala Akashi.

"Ne, Tetsuya" Panggil Akashi sambil bergeser mendekat ke Kuroko.

"Ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" Jawab Kuroko dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

"Kau tau? Matamu mengingatkanku pada lautan yang biru dan dalam, sedalam cintaku kepadamu" gombal Akashi sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping pacarnya.

Sontak semua penghuni yang disana kaget kuadrat mendengar Akashi menggombal. Bayangkan! Bayangkan kapten mereka yang udah buat Haizaki keluar klub cuma bicara yang notabenenya Haizaki gak berani mukul Akashi, gak ada hubungan sih tapi ya udahlah *dihajar readers*. Yang udah buat tempat jual beli gelap di ruang bawah tanah, walaupun yang dijual cuma gunting. Yang latihannya bagai neraka, yang selalu lempar gunting. Dan sekarang? Menggombal dengan tidak elitnya?!

Kacamata Midorima retak, Murasakibara keselek _maiubo_nya yang masih utuh (emang bisa?!), Aomine tidak sengaja melempar udang hasil curiannya dan mengenai wajah Kise yang sekarang lagi nangis-nangis gaje karena melihat Akashi dan Kuroko bermesraan plus wajahnya kena udang.

"A-apa maksudmu Akashi-_kun_..." ucap Kuroko terbata, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang imut-imut itu kini merona.

"Hm?" Akashi menatap Kuroko sambil menyeringai. "Oh iya, surai _babyblue_ itu mengingatkanku pada langit yang luas, seluas rasa sayangku kepada Tetsuya" tambahnya.

OHOK OHOK!

Oke, mereka yang menyaksikan acara gombalan itu pun mengadakan acara _headbang_ berjamaah. Dan saya juga mendadak keselek (Katsumiko + Yuiika : Lu lagi puasa woi! | Yuka : Udah berbuka kok :v)

"Dan lagi-..." Akashi memulai aksinya ingin menggombal alay lagi.

"Akashi, aku duluan-_nanodayo_. Aku harus mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan-_nanodayo_" Potong Midorima cepat. Ia pun pergi sambil membawa buku yang sebenarnya adalah buku _diary_. Kenapa buku _diary_? Karena itu _lucky item_nya. #plak

"Aka-chin, aku juga mau pergi.. Aku mau membeli _snack_.." Murasakibara pun pergi sambil membawa kumpulan _snack_ di pelukannya -ketahuan banget bohongnya-.

"Aah! Kise! Kita _one_-_on_-_one_ yuk!" ucap Aomine sambil menyeret Kise untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tidaaaakk! Aku tidak mau-_ssuuu_! Hueeee..." Teriak plus tangis Kise gak rela.

Akashi menyeringai puas, rencananya berhasil "Akhirnya kita berduaan, Tetsuya"

"Ternyata itu tujuanmu Akashi-_kun_..." Jawab Kuroko yang wajahnya sudah kembali datar sedatar jalan raya. (Yuka di _ignite pass_ Kuroko)

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau mereka mengganggu kita berdua Tetsuya~" Ucap Akashi sambil mencolek dagu Kuroko-

-yang sukses membuat Kuroko _blushing_ ria.

Selesai dengan blushing rianya, Kuroko kembali bertanya. Memastikan bahwa kekasihnya tidak mempunyai penyakit alay seperti diatas.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tidak mempunyai hobi menggombal kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau untukmu, apapun akan kuberi Tetsuya. Bahkan kalau harus tubuhku, dengan senang hati kuberi untuk Tetsuya sayang yang sudah menusuk hatiku dengan tembakan cintanya" Akashi tersenyum gentle kepada Kuroko.

Sekarang Kuroko tidak blushing atau semacamnya.

Muka Kuroko datar, sedatar muka Tetsuya saat ini (Izuki : Kitakore!) Sedatar tembok maksudnya. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan pandangan mautnya (Baca : Datar).

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tidak hanya alay, tapi mesum juga" Kuroko berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau konsultasi dengan Midorima-_kun_ supaya kau kembali normal" Tambahnya. Kemudian Kuroko pergi meninggalkan botol bekas _Vanilla Shake_nya. Bungkusan _snack_ Murasakibara. Dan yang paling penting, Akashi yang sudah siap teriak.

"TETSUYA! SALAHKU APA?!" Dan memecahkan telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, kepala Akashi nyut-nyutan.

Akashi pingsan dan tak berapa menit kemudian tubuhnya yang sedang pingsan itu di gendong oleh petugas kuburan.

"Woi! Aku masih hidup!" Akashi bangkit kembali.

Akashi segera lari ke arah Kuroko yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. Ditahannya tangan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, tunggu.."

Kuroko menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion bagai di drama-drama.

"Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko menghempaskan tangan Akashi.

"Tadi itu kepalaku lagi blank. Liat aja, kepalaku masih nyut-nyutan"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya"

Seketika Akashi_ sweetdrop _dengan tidak elit. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Kuroko.

"Kau jangan melihatnya. Karena yang harus kau lihat hanya diriku yang terus berada disampingmu"

Kuroko blushing. Ini baru Akashi yang normal yang ia kenal. Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi.

"Iya, Akashi-_kun_"

.

Sementara itu, didekat tempat AkaKuro tercinta kita yang sedang bermesraan. Tampak empat personil(?) _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain. Jangan tanya lagi ngapain, pastinya lagi mengintip.

Jepret Jepret.

Itu bukan bunyi orang yang lagi kentut atau BAB. Masa BAB nya di koridor sekolah? Bisa kena mutilasi Akashi dan disuruh lari telanjang sekeliling sekolah. Walaupun belum ada orang yang cukup gila melakukannya.

Itu adalah bunyi dari keempat kamera yang di pegang oleh Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita kaya-_ssu_!" Kise berjingkrak jingkrak mirip jangkrik(?) (Kitakore!).

"Bodoh! Mereka bisa dengar" Aomine menjitak Kise dengan kuat.

"_Ittai-ssu-yo_"

"Baka ne! Sekarang ayo kita ke tempat 'itu'-_nanodayo_" Ajak Midorima.

"Ayo!" Teriak sisanya.

Dan Murasakibara yang terlupakan nangis dipojokan (Mura : Aku gak nangis kok!)

.

Di tempat 'itu'.

Para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi berkumpul. Saling berdesak-desakan, dorong sana dorong sini. Dua kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tempat itu. Ramai dan berisik.

Dengan papan di depan pintu bertuliskan "Foto AkaKuro. 1 hanya 1000 Yen" tempat itu sudah menjadi saksi untuk acara perang merebutkan 100 foto AkaKuro yang _limited edition_ itu.

.

Dan tamatlah ff ini dengan Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang membagi hasil uang yang mereka dapat dan AkaKuro yang melanjutkan kegiatan yang lebih panas. Tentunya di imajinasi para readers.

* * *

**Inti cerita :**

**Cara dapat uang ala Kiseki no Sedai**

Jika Akashi menggombal, maka itu tandanya ia masuk mode OOC. Pada saat itu pula Kiseki no Sedai yang lain (kecuali Kuroko) akan mencari alasan untuk pergi.

Saat Akashi kembali normal, ia akan menjelaskan pada Kuroko dan pada saat itu Kiseki no Sedai yang lain akan memotret _moment_ mereka dan menjualnya ke tempat rahasia Fujoshi dan Fudanshi.

Dan uangnya akan dibagi sama rata.

CoretsilahkandicobaCoret

* * *

**A/N**

.

Hola~ Kami Y2 and K.

Ini hadiah(?) untuk debut(?) kami..

Yuka yang kepikiran idenya dan mengetik ff ini..

Katsumiko yang menambah dan mengedit sedikit dari ff ini..

Untuk Yuiika, dia entah kemana, mungkin pergi mengembara di hutan antah barantah *dibakar Yuiika*

Dan yang menulis a/n ini adalah Katsumiko.. Yeeee *ditampar*

.

Ayoo~ Para readers mau gak foto AkaKuro?

Tidak boleh! Katsumiko aja belum dapat! Masa kalian sudah dapat? Khekhekhekhe (Yuka : Berhenti ketawa psycho yang mirip nenek nenek!)

Sebenarnya mau bikin omake, tapi suasananya gak dapet(?) auk ah.. *dilempar*

.

Karena kami bertiga semua absurd, jadilah fanfic absurd ini..

Maafkan kami para author pemula, minna-san *nangis imut(?)*

Rencana buat drabble tapi entah kenapa jadinya gini. Ah sudahlah~

Mohon para reader menerima dengan suka ria ne ^^

.

-Salam

Y2 and K


End file.
